Darkman III: Die Darkman Die
| starring = Arnold Vosloo Jeff Fahey Darlanne Fluegel Roxann Dawson | music = Randy Miller | cinematography = Bradford May | editing = Daniel Cahn | studio = Renaissance Pictures | distributor = MCA Universal Home Video | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States Canada | language = English }} Darkman III: Die Darkman Die is a 1996 superhero film and the second sequel to Sam Raimi's Darkman. It was released direct-to-video in 1996. Like the second film, it was directed by Bradford May, a television director and cinematographer who also served as the director of photography. Series creator Sam Raimi serves as an executive producer. Plot Peyton Westlake is still searching for the key to creating a permanent liquid-skin formula to repair his burned face and hands. After Westlake stops a criminal exchange spearheaded by corrupt businessman and crime boss Peter Rooker, he is approached by Dr. Bridget Thorne. Thorne, one of the physicians who saved Westlake's life following his brutal attack at the hands of Robert G. Durant, claims that she wants to help Westlake discover the key to his liquid skin, and also repair his nervous system, allowing him to regain some of his sensory loss. Using a laboratory Thorn has set up in an abandoned industrial complex, Westlake is finally able to devise a small amount of permanent liquid skin, which does not break down in sunlight as his other samples have. After, Thorne suddenly reveals she is actually Rooker's mistress. Rooker arrives and explains that he desires the super-human strength that Westlake has at his disposal. Rooker and Thorne plan to use Westlake as a guinea pig to unlock the secrets behind his strength. Westlake is captured and his liquid skin sample and research are taken. Westlake has an electrical shock device implanted in his body and is put through a series of tests. Eventually, he manages to remove the device and escape Rooker's grasp. Westlake, trying to learn more about Rooker, encounters his wife Angela (Roxann Dawson) and her young daughter, Jenny. At first concerned, he eventually develops feelings for the two. He decides to protect them, and later uses his liquid skin to pose as Rooker and spend time with them, including seeing Jenny perform in her school's production of Beauty and the Beast. Rooker is able to use his experiments on Westlake to create a super-strength formula. He gives it to a gang of his thugs, and orders them to assassinate an idealistic District Attorney at a public gathering. Westlake arrives and is able to stop the assassination attempt. After, Rooker murders Thorne, and kidnaps his own family. He takes them back to Thorne's laboratory and holds them hostage, injecting himself with the super-strength formula. Westlake arrives and engages in a prolonged battle with Rooker. He reclaims the sample of permanent liquid skin during the fight, but his research disk is destroyed by Rooker. Westlake is finally able to gain the upper hand and tricks Rooker into falling into an industrial shredder, killing him. The laboratory suddenly begins to explode when a natural gas line ruptures. Westlake is able to save Angela and Jenny from the blast, but Jenny's face is terribly burned. Westlake decides to use the liquid skin to repair Jenny's face rather than his own. After Angela thanks Westlake for saving her daughter, he vows to start his research again, while continuing to fight crime. Cast * Arnold Vosloo as Peyton Westlake / Darkman * Jeff Fahey as Peter Rooker * Darlanne Fluegel as Dr. Bridget Thorne * Roxann Dawson as Angela Rooker * Nigel Bennett as Nico * John Novak as District Attorney Ryan Mitchell * Shawn Doyle as Adam * Joel Bissonnette as Mayo * Alicia Panetta as Jenny Rooker Home media Die, Darkman, Die was released on DVD in 2004 as part of the "Universal Studio Selections". The DVD contained no bonus material or even a main menu (although there still were chapter selections). On August 7, 2007, all three Darkman films were released in a box set by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. On November 7, 2017, Shout! Factory released a Special Edition Blu-ray of the film, featuring a new audio commentary with director Bradford May.https://www.shoutfactory.com/product/darkman-iii-die-darkman-die?product_id=6399 References External links * Category:American vigilante films Category:American superhero films Category:1996 films Category:1990s action films Category:1990s superhero films Category:1990s vigilante films Category:Renaissance Pictures productions Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Films with screenplays by Michael Colleary